The End Of The World
by Baby Sharki Baba
Summary: There is a wierd Piramid in the sky is it a sign or just an illusion


The End of the World  
  
Last night I dreamt the end of the world. It all started as I was departing the house of a close friend, Ben. As I bid him goodbye to return home I looked around. As I looked, every man and woman and child from every house in the cul-de-sac were standing like ghosts on their front lawns looking up at the sky. I too looked up, and that is when I saw it. It was monstrous. In the sky, many miles up was a large figure in the shape of a pyramid. I recall that the "pyramid" had four sides. The figure was so clear and large that I could make out images on the sides, which appeared to be disfigured eyes and strange alien patterns. Whilst the shape appeared solid, it appeared to cast no shadow upon the ground. All people that gazed upon this phenomenal object were in awe, and I could do nothing but join them. I stared at that great shape for a great time. I recall the next moment being at home and watching the news. This must have occurred a week or so after he appearance of the object. The reporter, a woman, said that the origins of the great mass were unknown and it was also unknown whether the object was friend or foe. However, I remember her saying that the object was not stationary- it was moving towards the ground from the sky at a slow pace. Eventually, she said, it may hit ground. I also recall hearing the reporter saying that the object had bottom wall widths of 200km across. The object was present only over the South West of Australia- but due to its immense size it could cause worldwide damage. The next day or week or so, I noticed that the sky had darkened significantly. People had evacuated from many areas in Perth. I went outside, and looked upon the sky. The object was close- only a skyscraper's height away- and although it did not cast a shadow- it almost seemed like the sky was darkened because of it- the sky, it seemed, was the shadow. I ran back into the house and overheard that the object will reach ground tomorrow. I was horrified, and ran to my phone. I rang Ben. His dad had already evacuated and told Ben to do so. Ben agreed to drive me and anyone else in my house to safety. I tried to convince my family to come, but they would not budge. When Ben arrived, parked up my driveway, I went to the car and Vanessa agreed to come with me. We got into Ben's car, I sat in the front and Vanessa in the back. The sky was so dark and overcast it seemed like it was deep into the night, but it was only early evening. Our plan was to drive out of the area where the object was to as far away as possible. I remember Ben saying that the best areas were way outside the South West zone, but it would take more than a day to get out. Vanessa had money ready to pay for petrol when needed. As we exited onto Forest Lakes drive I noticed on the corner of my eye a bright light- when I turned to see it I looked upon a meteorite that was falling to the ground in an abnormal pattern in the vicinity of the object. The object appeared to only hover above my house. I told Ben to hurry, but I knew the end was coming. We turned onto Bannister road at full speed. The sky was still darkening. In front of us was a single car that was speeding also, to get away from the object. I was still looking at the car when the sky suddenly became ablaze with meteorites-, which hammered the car in front and drew both us, and the driver in the other car to stop and pull over to the side of Bannister road. The last thing I saw before I looked down was the sky thick with deadly meteorites. I turned around and grabbed my sister and huddled over her, Ben followed and we formed a tight circle, frightened to death. The only sounds I heard were the sounds of the car roof being battered and torn apart by the meteorites. One crashed through the car. I said to Vanessa, 'this is the end'. I closed my eyes.  
  
Then I woke up. "Huh want was that" I said to myself.. I lay down knowing that it was a dream.  
  
The End 


End file.
